Lightning Farron
Claire "Lightning" Farron is the protagonist of the three games in the Final Fantasy XIII trilogy. Background Claire Farron’s father died when she was very young, and her mother passed from illness when she was 15. Left an orphan, Claire raised her younger sister Serah by herself, and took the name “Lightning” both to cope with the loss of her parents and to become more like an adult. This quickly led her to become somewhat cold and distant from everyone except Serah. After she graduated high school, Lightning joined the Bodhum security regiment Guard Corps, where she rose to the rank of Sergeant. However, this led to her spending less and less time with Serah, who eventually became a l'Cie, putting herself in great danger. Lightning quit the Guard Corps to save Serah, but she eventually ended up becoming a l'Cie herself in order to free Serah from her crystalized prison. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman physicality (Strength, speed, durability and stamina)' *'Paradigm Shift:' Thanks to her l'Cie transformation, she acquired a vast arsenal of magic attacks that she can switch between by using Paradigm Shift. Her three main roles are Commando, Ravager and Medic. **'Commando:' This paradigm is more focused on dealing physical damage to the enemy: ***'Blitz:' Deal physical damage to a foe and nearby enemies. ***'Ruin:' Deal magic damage to one foe. ***'Ruinga:' Deals magic damage to targets within a wide radius. ***'Launch:' Attacks and launches a staggered target into the air. ***'Smite:' Deals heavy damage to a launched foe. ***'Deathblow:' Instantly kills a foe with low HP. ***'Adrenaline: '''Boosts Lighting’s strength and magic when her HP is very high. **'Ravager:' More focused on dealing magic damage: ***'Fire, Fira, and Firaga:' Fire-based elemental magic. Firaga can deal damage to a group of enemies. ***'Blizzard, Blizzara, Blizzaga:' Ice-based elemental magic. Blizzaga can deal damage to a group of enemies. ***'Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga:' Electricity-based elemental magic. Thundaga can deal damage to a group of enemies. ***'Water, Watera, Waterga:' Water-based elemental magic. Waterga can deal damage to a group of enemies. ***'Aero, Aerora, Aeroga:' Wind-based elemental magic. Aeroga can deal damage to a group of enemies. ***'Flamestrike: Lightning channels fire magic into her weapon and deals fire-based physical damage to the enemy. ***'''Froststrike: Lightning channels ice magic into her weapon and deals ice-based physical damage to the enemy. ***'Sparkstrike:' Lightning channels electric magic into her weapon and deals electricity-based physical damage to the enemy. ***'Aquastrike:' Lightning channels water magic into her weapon and deals water-based physical damage to the enemy. ***'Galestrike:' Lightning channels wind magic into her weapon and deals wind-based physical damage to the enemy. ***'Heat Blitz:' Same as Heatstrike, but affecting a large area of enemies. ***'Ice Blitz:' Same as Froststrike, but affecting a large area of enemies. ***'Electric Blitz:' Same as Sparkstrike, but affecting a large area of enemies. ***'Aero Blitz:' Same as Galestrike, but affecting a large area of enemies. ***'Army of One:' Lighting’s signature attack. It consists of Lightning lunging at the enemy and hitting a foe multiple times in quick succession. **'Medic:' Only used to heal herself and her party members. ***'Cure:' Restores the target's HP. ***'Cura:' Restores HP to a target and those nearby. ***'Curasa:' Restores HP to a target. The lower the HP is, the more it will recover. ***'Esuna:' Removes the last suffered debuff. ***'Raise:'Revives a fallen party member. *'Other sorts of magic:' Magic that Lightning can use regardless of her Paradigm: **'Flare:' Deals fire-based magic damage to all enemies. The less HP Lightning has, the more powerful this attack becomes. **'Chill:' Deals ice-based magic damage to all enemies. The less HP Lightning has, the more powerful this attack becomes. **'Surge:' Deals lightning-based magic damage to all enemies. The less HP Lightning has, the more powerful this attack becomes. **'Tornado:' Deals wind-based magic damage to all enemies. The less HP Lightning has, the more powerful this attack becomes. **'Firespark, Firesparka:' Deal magic damage with electric and fiery attributes. **'Firestorm, Firestorma:' Deal magic damage with fiery and windy attributes. **'Icespark, Icesparka: '''Deal magic damage with icy and electric attributes. **'Icestorm, Icestorma:' Deal magic damage with icy and windy attributes. **'Element, Elementa, Elementaga:' Spell that deals magic damage in all four elements—Fire, Ice, Wind and Thunder. **'Magnet:' It creates a vortex which draws in nearby enemies and deals continuous damage for a short amount of time. **'Poison, Poisonga:' Deals non-elemental magic damage to a foe and poisons them. Poisonga can affect a large group of enemies. **'Imperil, Imperilga:' Debilitating attack that reduces target's elemental magic resistance by 1 level and deals magic damage. Imperilga can affect a large grup of enemies. **'Slow, Slowga:' Slows down the enemy's actions. Slowga slows down all enemies. **'Curse, Cursega:' Lower target's odds of interrupting actions and avoiding interruption of own. Cursega has an area of effect. **'Debrave, Debravega:' Deals magic damage and lowers the enemy's attack. Debravega has an area of effect. **'Dispel, Dispelga:' Removes the target's most recent status enhancement and deal magic damage. Dispelga has an area of effect. **'Deprotect, Deprotectga:' Reduces the target's physical resistance and deal magic damage. Deprotectga has an area of effect. **'Defaith, Defaithga:' It deals minor magic damage and reduces the target's Magic. Defaithga has an area of effect. **'Disaster:' Inflicts magic damage and reduces the target's Strength, Magic, Defense, Magic Defense, while also cursing them. Equipment *'Blazefire Saber: Lightning’s primary weapon. This is a silver and black gunblade that switches between a longsword and a handgun at the press of a button on the hilt. It is used as a balance between physical and magical attacking, and is a versatile weapon that can work at both long and close range. It can fire in both forms, and appears to shoot magic homing shots. It also doesn’t run out of ammo. *'''Omega Weapon: Lightning’s most powerful weapon. It has the abilities of her other gunblade, as well as being stronger. It can fire both bullets and electric blasts. *'Night Lotus: '''A shield made of Crimson metal. It seems to have a leather plate on the top, plus the metal design. It is nigh-unbreakable, able to take hits from Bhunivelze without a scratch. *'Equilibrium: '''Lightning’s armor. It appears to be made up of a mix of metal and some sort of leather, though, like the Night Lotus, It can withstand attacks from Bhunivelze Feats Strength *Managed to destroy Anima. *Strong enough to destroy building-sized monsters with ease. *Parried hits from Odin's Zantetsuken. *Killed the Orphan, who possesses all of the power in Cocoon. *Is strong enough to match Caius Ballad and damage his ultimate form, Chaos Bahamut. *Destroyed Bhunivelze, who is the creator of his universe. Speed *Capable of dodging gunfire and speeding cars. *Dodged attacks from a Manasvin Warmech. *Fast enough to dodge bullets at close range and defeat soldiers before they have had time to react. *Dodged lightning shot by Odin. *Fast enough to keep with Odin. *Can dodge attacks from Bhunivelze, which can move massively faster than light. Durability *Tanked Anima’s final attack. *Has been shot countless times with bullets. *Survived getting struck by Odin's lightning. *Tanked getting hit by a meteor. *Withstood Orphan's Merciless Judgement. *Tanked Caius’s most powerful spells. *Withstood Bhunivelze's Hypernova, which has the power to destroy the universe. Skill *Took down an entire train full of soldiers. *Fought off an entire city full of monsters. *Managed to defeat Snow Villiers, who had a lot more experience than her. Weaknesses *Paradigm Shift leaves her defenseless for a few seconds. *Low defense and HP. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Video Game Characters Category:Square-Enix Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Shield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Water Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Final Fantasy Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Team Leaders Category:Military Characters Category:Sisters